


Father and Son

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [24]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: Johnny offers some support and advise to David before his wedding.





	Father and Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseApothecary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseApothecary/gifts).



> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
> Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with 56 stories on your own isn't easy!  
> All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> **
> 
> Thank you to RoseApothecary for this prompt!

Standing in front of the full length mirror David undid his bowtie for about the eighth time. He groaned in frustration, throwing his head back and pushing the heel of his hands into his eyes. He had tied a bowtie countless times in his life. But today, the most important day of his life thus far, it just wouldn’t sit right.

‘David, are you ok?’ his father asked. David pushed his hands harder into his eyes, pushing back the tears.

‘Fine,’ he replied weakly, dropping his hands from his face.

‘Son. Let me help you,’ Johnny stepped forward and reached for David’s bowtie.

‘Nope. I just…’ David turned, shaking his hands wildly in front of himself, trying to work through the anxiety and stress coursing through his veins.

‘David?’ Johnny asked concerned, ‘are you ok? Are you getting cold feet?’ He remembered his son’s desire to run, and worried that in that moment of high pressure, it had returned.

‘What? Ew no. Marrying Patrick is the best thing I could ever do,’ David snapped at his dad.

‘Ok. So what then?’ Johnny pressed. David paused, his back to his father. Johnny could almost see the thoughts flying around in David’s head as he tried to decide what to say.

‘What if I’m too much for him?’ David asked, voice low like if he said it quiet enough no one would hear. As if saying it too loudly made it real. David turned and faced his father, worry written all over his face. Johnny looked at his son, dark hair combed to perfection, thick eyebrows that made their relation clear. Despite how similar in appearance David was to his father, his personality was much more closely aligned with this mother. David sat heavily on the edge of the bed.

‘He loves you David,’ Johnny said, sitting beside his son on the small bed.

‘What if that’s not enough. I’m like… a lot,’ David spun the gold rings on his fingers.

‘When I was about to marry your mother,’ Johnny started, ‘I couldn’t wait to start my life with her. Some people have called Moira a lot you know,’ David huffed a laugh in reply, ‘but not for me. Even after all of these years, she is exactly what I want. Even through everything, every plot drama on Sunrise Bay that she bought home with her, every movie flop, every fashion misstep, I am so glad every day that she agreed to marry me.’

David looked sideways at his father, ‘I’m not marrying you.’

‘No but you are marrying Patrick,’ Johnny spoke, ‘did you know what your mother said to me not long after we met him?’

David shook his head.

‘She said that she recognised the way that he looks at you. Like you wore the Romanov crown she said. She said that Patrick looks at you the same way I look at her,’ Johnny explained, ‘and it’s true. So I don’t think you have anything to worry about. He loves you David.’

David rolled his eyes, feeling uncomfortable with the honesty in his father’s voice.

‘I know we weren’t around for enough of your life before we came here, but I can’t remember a single time you looked even a fraction as happy as you do when you’re with Patrick,’ Johnny placed a hand tenderly on his son’s knee, ‘you’ve come a long way to get here. To be this happy, so I don’t think you have anything to worry about. I know it’s all going to work out.’

David turned and smiled at his father. It wasn’t often that they were able to have a heart to heart like this. David generally ignored his father’s advice, for better or worse. But there was no denying that Johnny Rose knew how to love, especially in that god knows where town.

David stood, feeling more confident than before. Knowing that it would be ok, his fears leaving him. His father was right. Patrick loved him. He loved Patrick. It would be ok.

‘Now I just need to get this fucking bowtie done before Roland offers me another one of his clipons,’ David ran his hands down the front of his black jacket, smoothing any roughness that his panic may have caused.

‘Let me help you with that,’ Johnny stood in front of his son. Reaching up he tied David’s bowtie with ease, adjusting it so it sat perfectly.

‘Thanks dad,’ David whispered.

‘Your mother and I are really proud of you son. Of everything you’ve built here. With the store, and Patrick,’ Johnny placed his hand on David’s shoulder and squeezed. David rolled his eyes back. Not because he found the sentiment ridiculous, quite the opposite in fact. He did so to push the tears from his vision.

‘Ok. I can’t cry again today. The photos are going to be a mess,’ he shook his hands to try and release the last bit of tension in his body.

‘I think you might need to rethink that crying thing David. We’re about to go get your husband,’ Johnny smiled, pride dripping from him. He held out his arm, bent at the elbow.

David looked down and actually rolling his eyes, threaded his hand through his father’s arm as they headed out the door of the motel.

It wouldn’t be long before David would walk down the aisle, his parents on either side of him, as he walked towards Patrick. And David knew that Johnny was right. There would definitely be more tears.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
> If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
